Tino's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!
|Row 1 title = Created By:|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Co-Directed By:|Row 2 info = LegoKyle14|Row 3 title = Written By:|Row 3 info = Sonic876 & LegoKyle14|Row 4 title = Starring:|Row 5 title = Logo of this Film:}} is another Weekenders/PAF Crossover Film. It will be made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The show begins with the curtain opening, and an animated Phineas and Ferb are shown on a big screen, sitting in their backyard. Phineas is sad that it is the last day of summer, and says that they need a new invention to make it the best day ever. The two both notice the audience in front of them, and run into the screen. Ferb notices a slide that brings them to the stage. Both slide down, and a live action Phineas and Ferb in costume appear. They both decide to put on the best live show, and sing an exclusive song. The rest of the cast (Isabella, threeFireside Girls - Milly, Gretchen and Katie, Buford, Baljeet, Candace and Jeremy) join them on stage. Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb, but ignores the urge due to Jeremy being there. Phineas then asks "Where's Perry?". Meanwhile, Agent P appears, beats up some generic bad guys while the gang sings a medley of two songs . Then Perry gets his mission from an animated Major Monogram to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his Audience-Controllinator. It's revealed that Doofenshmirtz has always wanted to perform in a Broadway musical, but cannot due to his lack of talent. With his Audience-Controllinator, though, he will be able to force to people to admire him. He then launches into a medley of Broadway show tunes. The canes used by Doof and his backup dancers (known as "The Goonettes") eventually become the bars for a trap for Agent P. Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the crew then start brainstorming about what to do for their show. Ferb suggests a beach, which everyone agrees to, because a beach will help them think of something to do their show about. This leads into the song "Backyard Beach". Then, they end up having so many ideas, that Phineas and Ferb decide to make an idea mash up machine, which will combine their ideas. When the machine breaks down, and because everyone is sitting down for a long time so they decide to give the audience a break for intermission. After intermission, some small kids are brought on stage from the audience selected near the end of intermission by three of The Goonettes to test the Audience-Controllinator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz commands them to dance, and they do. Then, the Audience-Controllinator isn't working on the whole audience, and needs a few adjustments. As the curtain opens, Phineas and Ferb begin mashing up ideas. First, Isabella's marshmallow roasting idea and Buford's monster truck idea are combined to make a monster truck with marshmallows for tires, but not before Phineas & Ferb appear in marshmallow-tired go-carts. The song "Truck Drivin' Girl" is re-purposed as "Truck Drivin' Boy". They then add in Baljeet's Bollywood idea to launch into another musical number. Phineas' miniature golf idea and Jeremy's desire for disco are combined, and the song "Disco Miniature Golfing King" (originally "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" in the television series) plays. Giant beach balls that look like golf balls are launched into the audience. Candace then wants her idea presented by herself, which is to try on pants. She finally finds the perfect pair, bringing on the songs "Fabulous". Now satisfied, she allows her idea to be combined with the Fireside Girls' idea about cute furry animals, resulting in the song "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)". Before Phineas and Ferb can then combine everybody's ideas, the machine breaks, and they need a new handle for it. Back to Doof and Perry, where Perry escapes from his trap, and the final battle between him and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ensues (parodying The Matrix and Star Wars ''at some points). Perry eventually manages to win the fight and defeat Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb come across the Audience-Controllinator, and discover that a part of it is just the right size to fix their machine. Upon discovering the Audience-Controllinator's true purpose, they decide to control the sun so that it never goes down and summer can truly last forever. The cast launch into "Summer Belongs to You", with "Follow the Sun", as the curtain call. Trivia * * * * Cast Transcript * '' /Transcript Links Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Live on Stage Performances